A conventional bouncing apparatus usually has a clamping fixture to clamp two ends of a resilient stem 10 or 20 made from rubber (referring to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,716,108 and 6,558,265 as shown in FIG. 1. The clamping fixture has two mating coupling members 11 and 11a and two anchor members 13 and 13a. The coupling members 11 and 11a have struts 110, a fastening hole 1100, a cavity 110a and a fastening hole 1100a on an inner side opposing each other. They aim to couple two ends of the resilient stem 10 and are fastened through fastening elements 12. The coupling member 11a further has a plurality of stubs 111 on an outer side corresponding to and engageable with coupling apertures 132 and 132a formed on coupling ends 131 and 131a of the two anchor member 13 and 13a. Such a structure is complex and difficult to fabricate and assemble. When in use for bouncing under a strong force, the coupling structure between the coupling apertures 132 and 132a formed on coupling ends 131 and 131a of the two anchor members 13 and 13a and the stubs 111 easily breaks away due to not latching means (referring to FIG. 2). Hence the resilient means has risk concern when in use. To use it on the bouncing apparatus creates a great safety issue.
As the resilient means shown in FIG. 1 is not desirable for fabrication and use, another clamping fixture made of aluminum that has two corresponding coupling members 21 and anchor members 22 has been developed to clamp two ends of the resilient stem 20 (referring to FIG. 3). The two coupling members 21 are made of metal and have a sharp latching inner rim 211. When the two ends of the resilient stem 20 are clamped, the coupling members 21 tend to scrape and damage the resilient stem 20 or even create fracture (referring to FIG. 4). Moreover, the coupling members 21 have respectively an indented portion 212 to be latched by a boss 221 formed on the anchor member 22. Referring to FIG. 3, when the resilient means of the bouncing apparatus is in use under a strong bouncing, as the boss 221 and indented portion 212 are coupled without latching. The boss 221 easily breaks away from the indented portion 212 and results in separating of the anchor member 22 and the coupling member 21. Hence it is also not desirable design.
Therefore there is a need to provide an improved clamping fixture for bouncing apparatus to provide rapid clamping without scraping or damaging the resilient stem, and form a secure clamping without loosening the coupling members in a strong bouncing condition.